ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
When Halloween Was Forever
When Halloween Was Forever is the eighth episode of the Real Ghostbusters. This episode is the first of three Halloween based episodes and the debut of the villain Samhain. The second Halloween based episode was Halloween II 1/2 (featuring the return of Samhain) and the third was The Halloween Door (which Samhain didn't appear in). Cast Samhain Two Goblin Minions Cynthia Crawford Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Slimer Janine Melnitz Equipment Proton Pack Trap Ecto 1 Plot The Ghostbusters just catch a ghost and Peter stops for an interview. They then head back to their headquarters and Peter notices Egon is in deep research. He asks what is going on, but Egon refuses to tell him. Peter then threatens Egon saying that he'll tell Slimer there is a cupcake in his sock, Egon then tells him he suspects that the large increase in ghost centers around the ruins that were brought in from Ireland. After Peter turns his back, Egon tells Slimer that there is a lollipop in Peter's sock, to which Slimer attempts to eat it. Meanwhile, two goblins sneak into the museum, chanting "Samhain." They then draw a lazy number eight on an the ancient clock from Ireland, unleashing the ghost Samhain. Samhain then flies off to gather minions of the night while the goblins head out on the town. The goblins then come to the Ghostbuster headquarters and blow Janine against the wall. Upon hearing her scream, the Ghostbusters suit up and head out, where they start trapping the various ghosts in the town. Slimer meanwhile is at the headquarters and starts to hear a ghostly voice. Slimer is then dragged out of the building and brought to a gathering of ghosts, who are all listening to Samhain who says their is much to do tonight. Slimer is then brought to Samhain, who smells the Ghostbusters stench on him. Disgusted by the smell of humans, Samhain tells Slimer he will join his midnight army or pay the price. Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters have just captured another ghost and notice that their watches haven't moved despite hours of catching ghosts. Samhain then appears before the Ghostbusters and asks them why they are harming his "young ones." When Peter says they've been catching them for hours, Samhain shoots a black lighting bolt at him. Samhain then introduces himself and Ray says that Halloween began as the feast of Samhain, a creature of the night who none could stop (Samhain then comments how it is good that he is remembered). Peter then asks when he's leaving, to which Samhain says he is not. Samhain then reveals that he has halted time, to make it an eternal Halloween night. Egon then shines a flashlight on him and Samhain flees to another building where he is joined by his many ghosts. The Ghostbusters the decide to use the the lights in the city against him, only to find the lights are going out. Egon then comes up with a plan and tells Peter, Winston and Ray to distract Samhain. Meanwhile, Slimer is up on the building after being forced into joining the crowd. Samhain tells Slimer he has more in common with him than the Ghostbusters, to which Slimer spits at him. The other ghosts seize Slimer, but Samhain says to stop as he may prove useful. Meanwhile, Egon uses two ghosts driving a car to move some spotlights into place, then he hooks up his pack to the lights to charge them. Peter, Ray and Winston reach the top of the building and come face to face with Samhain. Samhain then pulls out a weakened Slimer and orders the Ghostbusters to lie down their weapons. Samhain then starts to stroke Slimer, preventing him from getting free. However, Slimer breaks away after Ray screams "Pizza." Egon turns on the spotlights and Samhain is then stunned and is captured in the trap with the rest of the ghosts. Back at the firehouse, Winston empties the trap as the other Ghostbusters watch Samhain sit in the containment unit pouting. Janine then turns out the lights and dresses Slimer in a pumpkin (causing him to look like a floating pumpkin). After the Ghostbusters see the truth behind the trick, they play tickle trick on Janine (which she happily laughs at). Trivia * Just like the rest of the episodes of season it uses a track from The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack. This episode features the song "Midnight Action" in part of the episode. Gallery Image:008-01.png|The latest news report Image:008-02.png|The Ghostbusters nab a group of ghosts Image:008-03.png|Egon Questions the strange ghost outbreaks Image:008-04.png|Samhain's fateful servants enter the scene Image:008-05.png|The Spirit of Halloween takes flight Image:008-06.png|The goblins attempt a Halloween Trick-or-Treat Image:008-07.png|Ghosts spread all over the city Image:008-08.png|Samhain is disgusted by the "Stench of Mortals" Image:008-09.png|"Why are you hurting my little ones?" Image:008-10.png|The Ghostbusters discover Samhain dislikes light Image:008-11.png|The Ghostbuster follow Samhain Image:008-12.png|The Ghostbusters come across Samhain's legion of ghosts Image:008-13.png|Samhain begins to torture Slimer to get to the Ghostbusters Image:008-14.png|Egon initiates his plan Image:008-15.png|Samhain meets his downfall Image:008-16.png| Samhain sits within his prison Category:RGB Episode